Obsessions and Hates
by Moosagi
Summary: Redone. Looks at obsessions and hates of Endymion and Serenity. Set in Crystal Tokyo.
1. Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1: Chocolate

"Rei, do you know where Serenity is?" Makoto asked, wandering into the Senshi's TV room; Minako followed close behind.

"Um... no. I haven't seen her or Endymion since dinner," Rei replied, a thoughtful finger lingering at the corner of her lips.

"You know, they're probably alone, enjoying themselves," Minako said, smirking.

"How?" Ami asked, totally clueless to the conversation.

"Oh, please," Rei sighed, exasperated. "Endymion...Serenity...alone...late at night...in...the...bedroom… How do you think!"

"Chocolate!" Minako piped in.

"Well, with those two, anything is possible. They both love chocolate—especially Endymion. Who would have thought his weakness would be chocolate, of all things!" Rei said, amused.

"Don't forget Serenity and her puppy dog eyes," Ami added knowingly. "No one can resist 'the look'. She's Endymion's major weakness."

"Girls, let's get back to our first question, shall we?" Makoto suggested. "Where are they? And Minako, what made you say chocolate?"

"Oh, nothing. I just saw Serenity sneak into her room with strawberries, chocolate topping, and cream," Minako said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Seems those two are spending a long night in," Makoto quipped. The Senshi fell to the floor laughing.

Suddenly, the door opened and a pink haired head popped in. "Do you know where Mummy and Daddy are?"

The Senshi stared at her like deer caught in headlights for a long moment, then finally, Minako stuttered an explanation.

"Oh. Small Lady. They are, uh... a little _busy_ at the moment."

"Oh, ok. Doing what?" Small Lady asked, innocently, stepping inside the room and closing the door behind her.

"Oh... Just boring stuff. To do with the city," Ami provided quickly.

"Yes. VERY BORING. How about you come and watch some TV? We won't tell them you were up so late," Minako suggested mischievously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Endymion walked into the room and stopped. He looked towards the bed where Serenity sat, feeling his heart starting to race gleefully.

She smiled at him, twirling a long elegant hair innocently around her finger. "Do you want some...dessert?"

Endymion regarded what Serenity was wearing, then noticed the strawberries and chocolate. "What sort of dessert are you suggesting?"

She walked over to him and lightly brushed her lips against his. "Both."

He grinned and pulled her closer to him, "Both, huh? Which one comes first?"

"Your choice," she whispered, her warm breath tickling his lips. He didn't respond but caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss. "I think I'm ready for my dessert now," he whispered, smiling seductively. Gently he led her over to the bed, grabbing a bottle of chocolate sauce along the way.

XXX

Serenity woke the next morning, still feeling tired. She went to get out of bed, getting annoyed at the sheets sticking to her. _Damn Endymion and his obsession with chocolate!_ She smelled like chocolate sauce and, as much as she liked chocolate, it wasn't very appealing. 'I might go have a shower,' she thought. She managed to untangle herself from the sheets and walked quietly over to the bathroom, not noticing the eye following her.

She stood in the shower, the warm water running down her back, over her shoulders. She was thoroughly enjoying the shower when she felt arms around her waist.

"Morning," Endymion's husky voice whispered in her ear.

She gave him a peck on the lips. "Morning."

Endymion captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. His hand moved up to her breast and started to massage it. Serenity moaned into the kiss, enjoying every minute of it. His other arm stayed wrapped around her waist, supporting her. His left hand left her breast and moved slowly down her side. Serenity gasped as his hand touched the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

They broke apart quickly, startled.

"Endymion? Serenity? Whoever is in there, the council meeting starts in half an hour!" Minako's voice came through the door, a hint of amusement in it.

Serenity opened her mouth to speak but Endymion clamped his hand over before she could speak. "I'll be right out Minako. Have you seen Serenity?"

They heard Minako laugh, "Endymion, we both know she is in there. I'm not the Senshi of love and beauty for nothing, you know. The two of you better hurry up or you'll be late." They heard Minako mutter, "Do you know where she is? Jeez..." Her voice and footsteps faded.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Endymion said, chuckling.

"Yeah, and it was your fault!" Serenity muttered, an alluring blush tinting her cheeks.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're so damn sexy!" Endymion retorted.

Serenity smirked, bringing herself closer to Endymion. "Sexy am I?"

Endymion didn't know how to react. 'Oh God. She does look sexy and she knows it,' Endymion thought. He thought it best not to respond.

Serenity sighed and turned off the shower. She stepped out and got a towel. She was about to open the door when she was spun around and pushed against the door. She was looking straight into a pair of dark midnight blue eyes.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily," he said, huskily. He kissed her deeply, his hands once again roaming her body. Just when they were getting started, a loud thump brought them out of their little world.

"Bloody hell! Hurry up and get ready! The meeting starts in 5 minutes and you two are still in the bathroom, of all places!" Rei screamed through the door, pounding on it for emphasis.

"Coming!" Serenity shrieked. She turned to Endymion, grinning. "Seems Minako _still_ can't keep her mouth shut." She opened the door and walked out, leaving a very disappointed Endymion.

He left the bathroom, muttering something about invasion of privacy.

Serenity laughed at his comment before hurrying into the closet.


	2. Storms

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.**

Chapter 2- Storms

Serenity and Endymion sat in the throne room, presiding over the first of many council meetings that week.

"Crime has decreased a substantial amount but there has been a rise in drug use and trafficking. We are starting to make some progress on controlling this situation," the police chief informed the royals.

"Good. Thank you very much. If we could get that report in our hands soon, it'd be great." Endymion commended, regally. He glanced at Serenity and noticed she was almost asleep. He nudged her inconspicuously, hissing, "Hey, don't fall asleep."

She glared at him "Well, I wouldn't be so tired if _someone_ hadn't kept me up for half of the night!"

Endymion smirked. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

She smirked back. "I did. And I happen to know you did too. It takes two to tango."

"Ahem..."

Endymion and Serenity blushed and quickly turned their attention back to the council.

In the distant, a faint rumble could be heard.

Serenity's eyes widened when she heard it but Endymion kept his attention on the council. She strained her ears listening for another rumble but there was none. She relaxed back into her throne and started to zone out when... CRACK! A loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightening echoed throughout the room. Serenity went rigid in her chair, images from a storm in her past flashing through her mind.

Endymion and the council continued on, uninterrupted by the storm.

Another and louder clap of thunder echoed through the room, followed by another and another. The claps of thunder were mixed with screams. The Council and Endymion heard the screams and turned to see Serenity curled on the chair shivering. Endymion gathered her into his arms. "Sh... It's OK. It's not going to hurt you," he soothed.

Another clap of thunder sounded. Serenity whimpered and snuggled closer into his arms. Endymion leaned in and kissed her. She relaxed into his arms. Another clap of thunder sounded but Serenity was fine and didn't react. The council was amazed at how easily Endymion was able to calm her. The thunder echoed throughout the room again. There was another scream and the doors to the room flew open.

"MUMMY! DADDY!" A little pink-haired 4-year-old princess ran into the room.

Serenity, hearing her daughter's screams, pulled away from Endymion and gathered the princess into her arms. She held her close and calmed her down. Soon enough, Small Lady had fallen asleep in Serenity's arms. "I'll take her up to her room," Serenity whispered to Endymion. He merely nodded his head and Serenity walked out.

Serenity did not come back down, nor did she come to dinner that night. When Endymion walked into the bedroom, he saw Serenity and Small Lady asleep, Serenity holding her daughter close to her. He walked over, thinking they were asleep. But when he walked over, Serenity opened her eyes and smiled at him. She mouthed at him to be quiet. Endymion gave her a quick kiss on the lips before going to get changed into his pyjamas. He came back and climbed in beside Serenity. "Night," he whispered.

XXXXXXX


	3. Spiders

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.**

Chapter 3: Spiders

Serenity woke up, still cradling a soundly sleeping Small Lady. She tried to turn to see if Endymion was awake but almost woke the sleeping princess.

"I'm surprised you slept through the other storm last night," someone whispered in her ear.

She knew who it was. "There was another one?"

Endymion gave her a kiss on the cheek," Yeah, but you didn't move a muscle. Slept through the whole thing."

She felt him get up and heard his footfalls as he walked away. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, great. Just leave me here. I'm can't feel my arms!" she mumbled after him. But there he stood, next to her. He lifted the sleeping princess from her mother's arms, setting her on their bed and tucking her in. Serenity sighed as the circulation returned to her arms and vacated the bed. The instant she was up, Endymion wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Morning," he whispered and kissed her on the neck.

Serenity turned in his arms and kissed him. Endymion deepened the kiss, his hands wandering her body. He went to lay her on the bed, but she stopped him and pulled away. "Easy, Endy. Chibi-Usa is asleep and we have another council meeting today. It does start soon."

He chuckled quietly, "Never thought _you_ would be the one to remember a meeting, but alas, you are right."

Reluctantly, the two pulled apart. Serenity walked off towards the bathroom. When Endymion heard running water, he had an idea. He snuck into the bathroom and locked the door.

Later, the two emerged from the bathroom, extremely flushed. Serenity was surprised to see Small Lady was still asleep. After they were dressed, Serenity stood at the end of the bed, gazing at her daughters sleeping form. She quietly called to Endymion, "She is still asleep."

Endymion looked at Serenity, a smile playing on his face, "Well, she did get your sleeping habits. And eating habits for that matter!"

Serenity turned to him, red-faced. "You're mean!" she hissed. She turned and stormed out.

Endymion sighed and followed. He shut the door behind him as he walked out, careful not to wake the princess. He turned to chase after Serenity, when a pair of arms circled his neck and some very familiar lips crushed his own.

When they pulled apart, Serenity smiled impishly. "Just kidding. I love you."

When they arrived at the door to the throne room, the announcer bowed. "Your majesties."

They smiled at him. But before he turned to open the door, he looked at Endymion. "Uh... your majesty. You might want to um..." He nervously pointed to the King's face.

Serenity turned to examine and started laughing softly. "Endy! You have lipstick." She wiped it off and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Sorry."

Endymion glared at her, good-naturedly. "Shall we?" He turned to the announcer, and nodded, desperate to regain some kind of dignity.

The doors to the council meeting room opened. "Presenting Their Royal Highnesses King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity!" Everyone in the room stood as the two royals entered. Endymion and Serenity sat on their thrones. Everyone assembled then followed suit.

"Who's first?" Endymion asked.

The police chief stood up, "The report on drug use and trafficking." A report was placed in front of Serenity and Endymion. Endymion picked it up and held it close enough for Serenity to see as he flicked through it, waiting for her nod before turning a page. The police chief started talking as they examined the report.

After a while, Serenity gave a giggle. "Endy. Stop tickling my shoulder," she hissed.

Endymion turned from the report. "I'm not. See?" He held up his hands. He then turned his attention back to the report.

Serenity slowly turned to look at her shoulder. Her eyes widened as her face turned a ghostly white, and she let out a blood-curdling scream.

Endymion instantly thought she was being attacked. His hand flew for his sword but when he saw Serenity jumping around yelling, "Get it off! Get it Off!" he figured it must be something else.

"Sere? What is..." He stopped when he saw a tiny black spider clinging onto her back for dear life. He laughed. "Sere. Calm down. It's just a spider."

Serenity flicked the spider off her back and squashed it. "Just a spider?" she gasped. "Just a _spider_! It's a disgusting little vermin with 8 legs. Anything with more than 4 legs is gross and scary so don't you dare tell me it's just a spider!" she yelled at him. She stormed off to the door and yanked it open. "I HATE THEM!" She walked out and slammed the door behind her.

Endymion broke out laughing and the council stared at him, astonished. He eventually caught his breath and looked at the council. "I'm sorry," he explained. "She's always hated spiders." He looked at the door. "I better go after her."

Endymion found Serenity sitting in the rose gardens twirling a rose around finger anxiously.

"Sere?" He walked up and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed at you like that."

She regarded him stoically. "No. You shouldn't have." She ignored him for a while before letting out a heavy sigh. "No, I should be the one apologising."

Endymion quickly stopped her. "Don't say that. You shouldn't have to."

"I didn't have to react like that though," she replied. "I'm meant to be a heroine _as well as_ a queen, and I can't even deal with a tiny spider. Mother would be horribly disappointed in me if she had seen me like that." She looked down to the rose in her lap, tears rolling down her face.

"Hey," he lifted her head up, "Don't cry. We all have weaknesses. It's not your fault spiders and storms scare you. They scare a lot of people." He wiped her tears away.

"They don't scare you. You're scared of nothing," she said quietly.

He shook his head. "You're wrong. When you screamed, I was so scared someone was attacking you," he wrapped his arms around her, "I was so scared that something would happen to you. I'm terrified of losing you and Chibi-Usa." He kissed her. "You hungry?" he said, offering his hand. She nodded and stood up.

"Thank you," she murmured as they left the garden.

XXXX

"I'm hungry! How much longer till lunch?" Small Lady whined.

"Not much longer. Here have a chocolate bar while you wait," Endymion said offering the treat.

"Endy! She's a 4-year-old child. She shouldn't be having sugar before lunch," Serenity scolded, taking the chocolate bar off Small Lady. "I, on the other hand …" Serenity trailed off lustfully, dangling the chocolate over her mouth.

"MUM!"

"SERENITY!"

She stopped halfway, "What?"

"That's not fair!" Small Lady said, crossing her arms petulantly.

"No kidding," Endymion complained. "It's my chocolate!"

"Look. I'm a neutral party; I'll sort this out," Minako offered, diplomatically. She then grabbed the chocolate bar and fled from the room.

"MINAKO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: There you have it. There haven't been many changes but I think it at least sounds better now. Also I have had some inquiries as to when the next chapter to _Present and Future_ will be out. As you all know, I'm trying my hardest to get it done, but with everything that I am doing at the moment, it may be a while. I will try and get it out in the next few weeks but no promises**.

**Anyway, Happy Easter!**

_--Moosagi_


End file.
